Individuals frequently operate or otherwise travel in vehicles, where the environments and conditions of the vehicle operation may be varied. Generally, a given vehicle may have a set of “normal” operation conditions. For example, a vehicle may have associated one or more primary operators, such as an owner of the vehicle. As another example, a vehicle may typically operate with a consistent amount of individuals (i.e., the operator plus any additional passenger(s)).
However, vehicle technologies are limited in their ability to detect when vehicle operation conditions are abnormal or otherwise not consistent with normal conditions. In particular, existing infotainment components, display monitors, and cameras do not have the ability to detect and/or communicate abnormal conditions. Accordingly, vehicles may continue to operate under abnormal conditions, which may negatively affect vehicle safety, may violate certain policies or regulations, or may indicate illegal activity.
Therefore, there is an opportunity for techniques and technologies to detect abnormal vehicle operation conditions, and notify appropriate individuals of the abnormal vehicle operation conditions.